Time Heals All Wounds
by pink-sox
Summary: Chap 2 up! Growing up without a father wasn’t easy for 16-year old Makino Kaori. Little did she know that her mother, Makino Tsukushi, has been keeping her daughter's real identity for the past 16 years. r/t/t fic
1. Offsprings

**Time Heals All Wounds**

Summary: Set in the future. Growing up without a father wasn't easy for 16-year old Makino Kaori, yet she had managed to live a normal life. However, little did she know that her mother, Makino Tsukushi, has been keeping her real identity for the past 16 years.  A rui x tsukushi x tsukasa fic

Author's note: This is my first HYD fanfic…im not really sure about the characters' real age so but I made Tsukushi 3 years younger than the F4 so as to have realistic events in my story. If there are any comments and suggestions, please do tell me. It'll really help a lot. Thanks!  

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, so please don't sue me… 

Chapter 1: Offsprings

A tall, pretty girl silently took her time walking her way towards the gates of Eitoku High. Her long, straight, dark hair was hanging loosely behind her back, accentuating her slender, yet curvaceous figure.  She had taken the bus to school, though she could have asked her mother to drop her off at the campus on her way to work. These times were precious to her, for she could think about so many things when she was alone while enjoying the scene of cherry-blossoms dancing in the wind as she passed by them.  

It was the first day of school, yet she wasn't really enthusiastic about another schoolyear of being with shallow-minded people. She hated that school for the reason it was a place where money and status were placed above everything else. She thought the students were superficial, those kind who would only let a person into their social clique as long as he was rich. True, most of the students who attended Eitoku were children of wealthy families belonging to the elite circle of Japan, but then again, Makino Kaori despised most of them. She hated the way they look down upon the poor students in the school. It's not that she was poor herself. In fact, she, her 7-year old brother Ichiro, and her mother Makino Tsukushi, were living a life that can be called anything but poor for the past years. She could have gone to another less-snobby highschool, but given the academic standards, nothing compares to Eitoku.

Kaori sighed as she entered the building. Students were scattered along the hallway, eagerly chatting about their lavish summer escapades or bragging about their latest Gucci or Prada they have acquired over the break. She was disgusted at the sight of this. Petty conversations filled the halls of Eitoku. Nothing has ever changed. Her mother had told her what it was like before in Eitoku. The Eitoku her mother knew was pretty much the same as the Eitoku Kaori knew now.

"Have you seen Hanazawa Keitaro yet? I heard he's back from France." Kaori heard a girl say as she neared her locker. "I heard he's even better looking now."

"Oh yeah, his father pulled him out of school last year. He went to a boarding school in France." another girl supplied.

"Oh Geez! I'm glad he's back! I'll have something to look forward to again everyday!"  a third girl chirped in, sounding very excited.

Hanazawa Keitaro. She hadn't seen him for a year now. The last time she saw Keitaro was the last day of school of junior high. His father, Hanazawa Rui had sent him to a boarding school in France to take his highschool there. Now, she didn't even know he was back, and why he was back. Why didn't her mother tell her this?

She rolled her eyes at the thought of him. _What do these girls see in that egoistical jerk, anyway?_ Granted, he was extremely good-looking. But that did not mean he was the perfect guy for any girl. He was considered the King of Eitoku High, even though he was still in his junior year. Almost all of the female population swooned over him. He could make any girl's heart melt with just flashing a smile at them. Well, almost. Count Makino Kaori out.

For Kaori, Keitaro was probably the most annoying, egoistical, self-centered ass she ever knew.    

Physically, Keitaro looks very much like his father: tall, lean, and attractive. She had to admit to herself that Keitaro's well-chiseled features deserved to be admired by everybody.   This dark brown-haired lad can carry clothes well, even the plain-looking Eitoku uniform hung perfectly in his equally perfect, sculptured frame. He got everything except his father's dead marble eyes. Kaori had assumed Keitaro's playful and lively eyes were from his late mother, Hanazawa Shizuka. 

However, his personality was nowhere near his father's. They were total opposites, as far as Kaori knew. Keitaro's father was a man of few words, but talked with great sense. Having all the attention centered to him was not his thing, but being a Hanazawa and a former F4, many still gossip about him. On the other hand, Keitaro was a playful and talkative teenager. Flirting was his game. Changing girlfriends every now and then was part of his routine life.  Hanazawa Rui had often teased his son being the descendant of Nishikado Soujiro and Mimisaka Akira, the two other members of F4. Of course, being a son of an F4, Keitaro had gained a status he never worked up for, not mentioning he owns one of the most handsome faces in school.

Expect Kaori's name to turn up whenever students talk about Keitaro. They were an item in Eitoku way back in junior high---but not in a romantic way.  Their daily banter in the hallways or in the cafeteria anytime of the day was the source of entertainment by some innocent passer-bys. Being the cocky boy he was, Keitaro amused himself by annoying the hell out of Kaori. He knew which right buttons to press in order to get the rise out of her. Everytime when both of them would have their verbal sparring, Keitaro would tease Kaori by forcing her to admit she likes him: _"C'mon Kaori, admit it…" he would smirk.  " You like me, don't you? You don't have to be ashamed of it…" _But Kaori was assertive and strong-headed as he was, and quick-witted too. Never did she fail to spat an equally good comeback. These two may seem to be mortal enemies, but no matter how much they try to escape from each other, there will forever be a connection between them. Makino Kaori and Hanazawa Keitaro never shared the same bloodline. However, they were sharing the same blood through their younger brother.  

Hanazawa Ichiro was Tsukushi's son with Rui. He was born a year after those two met again for the first time in seven years since the time Tsukushi disappeared. Until the present time, they hadn't got married yet but they constantly saw each other. Kaori had gotten close with Rui, of course because of the fact that he was the father of his younger brother. But aside from this, he was very gentle and good with Kaori. She was very grateful for that.

It took her five minutes to gather her books needed for her first few classes. As soon as she had shut the locker door up, Kaori was startled at the tall figure leaning lazily beside her locker, with both his hands inside his pocket. Kaori stared at him for a few seconds, then she realized his lips were slowly curving upward forming into a smirk.

"Missed me, Makino?"

  ***

So, Kaori and Keitaro are "step-siblings". What happened between Rui and Tsukushi before? Who was Kaori's father?

A/N How do you like it so far? Sorry if there wasn't any much action going on in this short chapter. I'm still trying to introduce the characters in the story. And don't worry; there will be rui x tsukushi and tsukasa x tsukushi action in the future chapters. I'm sorry if so me you are getting confused with the plot, but as you read on with the story, you'll slowly get the gist of it. Don't forget to review!! 


	2. Her Angel

Time Heals All Wounds

A/N : I'm so glad that you guys like the story so far. Thanks for the reviews. =) Don't forget to review after reading, k? Thanks. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango 

Chapter 2: Her Angel

_"Missed me, Makino?"_

The way he said it made Kaori shiver. He said those three words just exactly like he would have a year ago. _Makino._ Despite their familiarity with each other, he always called her by her last name, and vise versa. But the manner her name rolled out from his tongue had such a distinctive characteristic that made her feel unique; it set her apart from the rest of the girls he had talked to.

Half of her was disturbed to have seen him once again. This meant torture. But the other half was happy that he was once again gracing the halls of Eitoku. Kaori realized she missed him. For the whole year he was gone, she had no one to argue constantly with. How she missed the times they got into each other's nerves! It was actually had become their daily routine. At times, she would expect him to show up beside her locker in the mornings, like the way he always did, and irritate the hell out of her. But then she would remember he wasn't in Eitoku anymore. 

But now, she was once again standing on a familiar ground.

Before the handsome boy beside her could notice that she was falling into a vulnerable state, she quickly put on her guard. "What are you doing here?"

Keitaro mocked a hurt expression. "What? No 'Hi' or 'Bonjour' for me? Is that the way you welcome the great Hanazawa Keitaro?"

"Who says I'm welcoming you back? Besides, you're not great at all. You're the only one who thinks that way. So, why are you here?"

"I go to school here"

"No, I mean why are you back?" she rephrased her question.

"Well, my father realized that I wasn't such a bad boy after all. I'm a changed man, Makino" Kaori scoffed as soon as he said that but Keitaro continued. "France is great, but being away from home for one year is too much. I don't really like leaving all my friends here" The reason his father had sent him away was that Keitaro was such a trouble maker at school but he always got away with it, being the son of one of the wealthiest man in Japan. Rui threatened him that if he continued on making trouble, he would send him off to a boarding school abroad. Well, Keitaro didn't listen. True to his word, Rui sent his son to France the summer before the first year of highschool.  

"You mean you bribed the principal to tell your father that his poor little son can't even hurt a fly."  

Although he knew Kaori didn't mean it at all, Keitaro was slightly hurt.  Actually, Keitaro did change. When he was in a boarding school in France, no one cared who he was. Everybody was treated equally. There, he learned to be in his own and deal with people with respect. 

"Is that how low you think of me? You still haven't changed, Makino. But…" he smirked once again, eyeing Kaori from head to toe, "my oh my! I didn't know that an ugly duckling like you would turn into a hot chick in just 365 days" Then his eyes got fixed to her chest. "Man! Since when did those turn out to be…" He never got to finish his sentence because…

_WHACK!!!!!!!!!_

"Ouch!" Keitaro placed a hand on his head right on the spot where Kaori had hit him with a book. "Geez Makino, when did you become so violent? I sure did miss a lot when I left. I'm not a masochist, but I like it. " He grinned. "I like my girls rough."

_WHACK!!!!!!!!_

Kaori had hit him again. "Ok, Ok…I'll shut up now…just stop hitting me. You're getting all my brain cells dead." He waved his hand in front of him, blocking any possible attacks from Kaori.

"Hmpf! You'd better be, Flower boy, or else I'll hit you right _there_. I'm going to make sure you'll never going to have any kids at all!" Flower Boy was the moniker Kaori gave to Keitaro. Hanazawa: Hana: Flower 

"I'm still your precious flower, eh?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

  Kaori rolled her eyes. "Since when did I say you're mine? Arghhh!!!!" Kaori cried in frustration. "Don't you have anything better to do besides taunting me?"

"Relax! It's still early in the morning and you're all worked up now." Using his both arms, Keitaro cornered Kaori by placing them on either side of her, pressing his hands on the locker, his right arm just beside her head and his left beside her waist. "Do I make you all tensed up?" This time, he said it at a slower rate. Little by little, his head was leaning closer to Kaori. She could feel his hot breath brush through her cheek as he inhaled and exhaled. "Know what? You've grown much prettier over the year" 

"I..I…." was all she could manage to breathe out. Damn! Why did Keitaro have such effect on her?  Their eyes were locked in a gaze. Black to brown. She was like in a trance, drowned into the whirlwind of his hazel eyes. Those pair of eyes weren't empty, she observed. It was full of passion ready to explode right through those windows. 

He still continued to lean in to her as if he was about to give her a kiss. Just as his lips were only an inch apart, he quickly pulled away and lowered his arms while taking two steps backwards. He had this annoying victorious smile plastered on his face. "Just as I thought, Makino"

Kaori suddenly snapped back to reality. _You are so stupid, Kaori! What on earth were you thinking? Of course he was just playing around. He's Keitaro, for crying out loud! _She mentally slapped herself for falling into his trap then round eyes formed into tiny slits. If looks could only kill, Keitaro would have been dead by now. She could feel her blood boiling and rising inside her. _How dare he do that to me! The nerve of him! _Keitaro had scored the first point. _I can't let this continue to go on, making such a fool out of myself. Don't be so sure about your cocky ass, Hanazawa Keitaro!_

Before Kaori could yell at Keitaro for making her look like a helpless kid, the school bell had rung signaling the start of the first class. She said instead, "I have to go to class now", regaining her composure. She hurriedly walked away from the smirking boy. Even with her back turned, she well knew he was following her with his eyes. 

"By the way, Makino!" He called out. Kaori stopped walking but didn't turn around. "I meant it when I said you were getting prettier"

Kaori didn't say anything and continued walking towards her first class.

***

37-year old Makino Tsukushi pushed open the glass door of Starbucks; its door chimes making high-pitched sounds as the round, hollow metals clanged.  The bitter yet sweet aroma of coffee filled her nostrils as she entered the shop. Heaven was the perfect adjective for coffee if one would ask Tsukushi.  She was a coffee addict, and for her, it was her ambrosia. Her addiction started ten years ago, and since then her day wouldn't be complete without drinking any coffee at least twice a day. Today, her coffee maker broke so she didn't have any before leaving the house. She had to stop by Starbucks before heading to work.    

"I'll have a tall Coffee of the Day with a shot hazelnut, please," she told the girl behind the counter. 

 Three minutes later, she seated herself on one of the two-seater tables beside the window, enjoying her freshly brewed coffee. She had been there for about fifteen minutes already, reading the day's newspaper when suddenly someone had taken the seat across her. 

"Mind if I join you?" 

Tsukushi lifted her head up to find out who had disturbed her solitary activity. But upon seeing the person across her, she broke into a smile.

"Rui!" 

"Hello, Tsukushi" Hanazaawa Rui finally greeted her with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She was kind of surprised to him at such place at his time of the day. First, Rui was not really a coffee fanatic so it was a little unusual to see him walk into a coffee shop alone.  Second, they hadn't seen each other for quite a while. 

"I was on my way to work then I saw you through the window drinking your coffee. I decided to stop by and say hi to my son's mother "he replied.

It has been already ten years since Tsukushi and Rui had met once again after her disappearance a month later when Tsukasa was stabbed and lost all his memories, including those of Tsukushi's.

***flashback*** 

_It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Tsukushi had taken her 6-year old Kaori to a nearby park and let her play there with the other kids. Accompanying Kaori to the playground wasn't a bore to her; watching her cute little angel play with a huge smile on her cute little face was already enough to cheer Tsukushi up. Besides, there were also other parents there who where watching over their kids that she can have a chat with._

_Tsukushi was having this friendly conversation with another mother when suddenly she heard Kaori yell._

_            "AHHHH" Kaori had fallen over. Apparently, another boy about Kaori's age pushed her down. "You pwooshed me!" Kaori immediately got up to her feet and pushed over the boy in return. _

_            "Hey!" the boy barked._

_            Tsukushi ran immediately towards the two kids. "Kaori!" she said, breaking the two kids apart. "Stop fighting"_

_            "Mama," Kaori started, pointing at the dark-haired boy, "this ugwy boy pwooshed me. I was pwaying here then he came awong. He said I should go some pwace ews because he said he's going to pway here" _

_            Tsukushi turned at the little boy Kaori was talking about and bent down, her eyes just in level with the boy's. He had a dark hair that ran up to his ears. The way this boy was dressed, she assumed he was from a rich family._

_            "Why did you push her? Did you know that pushing girls is very bad?" she asked slowly, being aware that she was talking to a little kid._

_            Instead of being afraid because he was faced with an adult, the little boy crossed his arms infront of his chest then frowned. "Because she's so stubborn. I told her I was going to play here." _

_            "You don't own this pwayground" Kaori butted in._

_            The little boy just stuck out his tongue._

_            "You could have hurt Kaori. Don't do it again next time, ok? Now say sorry to her"_

_            "No" he said firmly. This boy was one stubborn child._

_            "Say sorry to her" Tsukushi repeated. The boy just shook his head. "Where are your parents?" This boy was really hardheaded. He just stared blankly at Tsukushi. "Where are your parents?" she repeated, this time with an authoritative tone._

_            Finally, the boy gave in, sensing her impatience. He wouldn't want to get into more trouble than he was now. "My father's there" he replied, his little finger pointing at a bench not far away. There was man sitting alone there whose back was turned to them._

_            "Come with me" Tsukushi grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him along with her. Kaori was closely following behind. "Excuse me, sir" she said, tapping the man's shoulder._

_            The man turned around. As soon as she saw the man's face, she let out a gasp._

_            "Hanazawa Rui"_

_            "Tsukushi…erm…Makino…it's you"_

_            From the looks painted on their faces, it was obvious that they were both shocked to see each other, especially on Rui's part._

_            "Makino" he repeated, still locking his gaze._

_            "Yes, it's me, Rui and you can still call me Tsukushi. It's not like we weren't close before." she broke the ice. Almost seven years had gone by. She was delighted to see Rui again, for he was one of her bestfriends, but at the same time she was uncomfortable because Rui reminded her of her past that she was trying to forget. _

_            "How have you been?" Rui inquired. Tsukushi could tell that he was ecstatic to see her just by looking at his marble eyes. They weren't as dead as before._

_            "Fine. Oh, by the way, is this your son over here?" She suddenly remembered that she dad company with her._

_            Rui looked at the boy behind her. "Keitaro?" he smiled.  "Yes, He's my son. Why?" Then his smile turned into a frown "Keitaro, what did you do again? Did you make this lady mad?" _

_            Before Keitaro could reply, Tsukushi spoke for him. "No, he didn't do anything to me. But he pushed Kaori over here."  Tsukushi signaled Kaori to come closer._

_            "Your sister? I didn't know your parents could still have a child at their age now"_

_            "Actually, Kaori's my daughter. She's six" she corrected._

_            Rui was silent for a while. He didn't really know what to say. He was confused. If Kaori was Tsukushi's daughter, then she would have been born when Tsukushi was 21. But Tsukushi didn't have any husband at that time, as far as he knew unless… "Where's your husband?" he asked._

_            "I don't have one"_

_            "Oh…" was all he could utter. " Um..sorry for asking"_

_            Tsukushi could sense Rui was getting uncomfortable for asking her those questions. "Don't worry about it. It's the truth and you're bound to know about it anyway."_

_            "So, you were saying? Keitaro pushed your daughter?" Rui changed the topic._

_            "Tsukushi walked around the bench and helped herself sit beside Rui. "Yes" Then she relayed to her long-lost friend what happened earlier. _

_            "Keitaro," Rui turned to his son, who was staring at the ground. " I think you should say sorry to Kaori here"_

_            "Sorry" he apologized sheepishly. Kaori just stuck her tongue out and made faces._

_"Well, that's settled then." Hanazawa Rui finally got up. "Sorry about Keitaro. Sometimes he could be really a brat."_

_"No problem"_

_"We have to go now" Rui said. He didn't really want to leave yet. "Um…Tsukushi?"_

_"Yes?" _

_It took him some moments to tell the woman infront of her what he wanted to say. He felt like a teenager again.  "Um…do you mind if we meet up next weekend? Lunch or dinner maybe? You know, I wanna catch up with an old friend" he blabbered._

_Tsukushi was amused by his behavior. Hanazawa Rui wasn't like this years ago. "I would love to, Rui"_

_His face lit up. "Um…that's great." He stammered while taking out his cellphone. "I'll take your number so I could call or text you where and when"_

_"Alright" she gave her number. After a few minutes, they had bid their goodbyes and went home. _

_The following Saturday, Rui had picked Tsukushi up at her apartment for dinner. As planned, they talked about whatever happened to them during the years they had lost contact with each other. Rui asked her why did she suddenly disappear a month after the stabbing. Tsukasa lost his memories but it was so unlike of Tsukushi to give up. She left without a word. Nobody knew her whereabouts, even her own family. Tsukushi just told Rui that she had to get away from everything or else it would eat her up. Of course, she wasn't telling Rui everything._

_During the course of their conversation, Tsukushi learned that Rui's wife, Toudou Shizuka, as she was called then, had died of childbirth._

_"She died while giving birth to Keitaro. It was the year after you disappeared, Tsukushi. So basically, I'm raising Keitaro on my own" he explained. _

_When Tsukushi was 19 and still in second year college (the F4 had just graduated by then. They were 22 already), Rui had married Shizuka months after he graduated. Though Rui and Shizuka were childhood friends, it wasn't really a marriage of love. True, Rui pursued Shizuka once to France but afterwhich, he found out that he loved someone else. That someone was Tsukushi. But things were complicated. Tsukushi had Tsukasa then and his parents had already arranged a marriage for him that he can't say no to. At the moment Tsukushi heard the news, she was devastated. She loved Tsukasa but she also had feelings for Rui. Nevertheless, he was happy for him. He was about to marry Toudou Shizuka after all, the one Tsukushi thought was his love._

_"By the way, did you know that Tsukasa is married now?" Rui asked hesistantly. The sound of his name made Tsukushi wince. His name brought back painful memories. Anyhow, she nodded. Of course, she well knew. It was all over the papers. Doumyouji Tsukasa had married a woman of rich family background. Nakanishi, was it? "Anyway," Rui continued, "they're living in New York now. They moved there after they got married and haven't come back yet…and they've been trying to have a child but still no luck"_

_'So Doumyouji still don't have a child with his wife' she pondered. Rui also informed her that he hasn't gotten his memories back. Tsukushi was disappointed after hearing this but realized things would be better off this way, so as to avoid complications._

_Their night was about to end and Tsukushi was a little relieved that Rui hadn't asked about Kaori's father. But as soon as she had thought of that, Rui asked the question she had been trying to avoid._

_"I haven't asked you yet, who's Kaori's father?"_

_Tsukushi didn't really want to talk about this matter with Rui but at the same time **completely** lying to him won't do any good. "He's dead. He got into an accident before Kaori was born." _

_"I see. I'm sorry about that"_

_Since their first "date", Rui and Tsukushi constantly went out together until they decided to make their relationship official. Rui, confessed once more his feelings for her and was really happy that he could now be with the one he truly loves._ _*Rui have not denied that his feelings for Tsukushi were very special. From the moment that he discovered her existence, he realized he couldn't help but help her get rid of her obstacles, solving difficulties. When Tsukasa got into trouble, he had naturally became the shoulder that she leaned on. But Rui never thought that each drop of Tsukushi's tears would make him unconsciously fall in love with her. He loved her, but he didn't know it himself.* _

_And now, since Tsukushi was single and so was he, things would somehow turn out smoothly. _

_Three years later, Tsukushi gave birth to a beautiful son named Hanazawa Ichiro. _

***present time***

Rui had always been Tsukushi's angel. He'd turn up always whenever she needed him, just like he did 10 years ago. Though her life had been a roller coaster, she was happy it turned out that way; especially that now Rui was by her side.

"So, any interesting news?" she inquired, taking a sip from her cup.

Rui nodded. It was evident that he was mentally battling himself whether to tell Tsukushi or not. But he did, anyway. "Tsukasa's back." He paused, waiting for any reaction from the woman infront of him. He didn't get any and tsukushi didn't even flinch. He continued, "…and he has regained his memories"

***

A/N 

* The paragraph that bears an asterisk was lifted from MG2, episode 29, the scene where Lei was talking to Ah Mei. I just changed the POV and got only a part of it. I decided to include those lines because it was so depressing to see Hua Ze Lei's ache because of San Cai. It was the time I finally felt for Lei.  

 


	3. Important! Please Read!

Author's  Note 

            Sorry guys! This is not another chapter. I'm still working on the third one. I might not be uploading it for another week or so (I'm bombarded with schoolwork)

            Anyway, I've decided to respond to some questions posed by the readers. I know some of you are getting quite confused with the plot. Don't worry, I am too..(hihihihi) I have a plot, but I'm still working on how to piece everything together…

Ok, so here are the clarifications: 

Tsukushi is 37 years old. She gave birth to Kaori at 21 and to Ichiro at 30

Rui is 40

Kaori and Keitaro are 16 years old. Ichiro is 7.

Rui and Tsukushi met again at 30 and 27, respectively

Rui was married to Shizuka but Shizuka died. Rui hadn't remarried since.

Tsukushi is a single parent to two children. You'll find out why I left Rui and Tsukushi ummarried.  

**Elaine: **Oh yeah! Thanks for correcting. While I was writing the second chapter, I changed Ichiro's age. I forgot to revise the first one. Glad you noticed. I'll change it as soon as I can.

**Chi: **Yeah, I know their relationship is complicated. But I like complications..hehe…it makes life more interesting. About Doumyouji's amnesia, definitely he didn't suffer from it for a decade…he regained his memories years earlier (ok…im giving you guys a bit of spoilers…=)) Just read on and find out…=) btw, I like the way how you review…you give so much thought on the story…

**Piglet: **Rui and Tsukushi are not married so they are not living under one roof. They could have but I chose for them not to…so they don't really see each other everyday. About the month thing, he might have gone to a business trip or something. 

**Blackcat: **Glad you liked it. =) About Tsukasa…read on and find out! =)

**Fresh8 and Miki: **I'll update as soon as I can. The story is complicated but I am aware that this story is quite different…thanks for reading!

**Shells: **r/t fan? I am too, but sometimes I tend to be a t/t…I'm not sure yet to whom Tsukushi will end up with. Read on and find out! =) I also like Keitaro and Kaori's relationship. That's why I made them like that. They kinda "hate" each other but since Ichiro is both their brother, they always see one another.

**Shopps: **As I've mentioned earlier, I'm still working on the pairings. But definitely there will be instances where Tsukushi has some moments with Tsukasa. And yeah, it's half truth…

**As for everyone else: ** Thank you for reading. I hope you'll still read the future chapters. =) I am so happy that you like the story so far. 

Now, it seems that everybody is sure that Tsukasa is Kaori's father. Ok, ok…I'll spill. Since this is a r/t/t fic, tsukasa plays a major role here so, yes, (spoiler alert! Spoiler alert!) Tsukasa is indeed Kaori's father.No surprise, isn't it? **BUT**, you guys are yet to find out the past, why Tsukushi didn't want to let anyone know that he is her daughter's father.

Isn't this like a tangled web? Very complicated…=)

If you're still confused and have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll be more that glad to answer them

Continue reading! And review as well!

Thanks!

-pink-sox- 

  


End file.
